Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria (en español Perros Calientes de Papá) es el séptimo Gameria en la serie de juegos. Se anunció el 23 de octubre de 2012, y fue lanzado el 19 de noviembre de 2012. Taylor y Peggy, los ganadores de los siguientes Jefes de papá 2012, hacen perros calientes para los clientes/observadores de béisbol en el Estadio Griller. Introducción thumb|left|335 pxTaylor/Peggy/Trabajador creado está emocionado por el día de la inauguración del Estadio Griller. Él / Ella espera en la cola para las entradas para el primer partido pero Jojo compra el último boleto. Si te fijas bien, verás que Papa Louie es el vendedor. Él / ella con tristeza se aleja, pero luego ve un anuncio de Papa's Hot Doggeria, diciendo que necesitan un trabajador y tiene los mejores asientos en el juego. Él / Ella piensa emocionado/a de ver el juego mientras cocina. Al día siguiente, él / ella viene al estadio y Papa Louie se reúne con él/ella y le da las llaves de la Hot Doggeria. Luego se va a ir a ver el partido. Cuando el juego comienza, Taylor/ Peggy /Trabajador creado mira con emoción el juego a través de binoculares, comiendo palomitas de maíz, a Pinch Hitwell a punto de golpear la pelota, Cletus se pone en frente de los binoculares. Entonces él/ella se sorprende al ver la línea de los clientes, derramando sus palomitas de maíz. MiniJuegos *Home Run Derby (Primera Wingeria basado en mini-juego) *Cool Shot (Sustituye Hot Shot) *Ponche! (Sustituye Desayuno explosivo) *Caza Pasillo *Lío de Mitch (Sustituye Freeze Putt) *Antojos Cliente *Burgerzilla Gráfico del Rango del Cliente *Taylor/Peggy (Tutorial de clientes) *Wendy *Robby *Clover *Tony Solary *Roy *Timm *Ninjoy *Skyler *Gino Romano *Mandi Solary *Tohru- Día 2 *Scooter- Rango 2 *Greg- Rango 3 *Rita- Rango 4 *Shannon- Rango 5 *Marty- Rango 6 *Zoe- Rango 7 *Penny- Rango 8 *Professor Fitz- Rango 9 *Edoardo Romano- Rango 10 *Rico- Rango 11 *Yippy- Rango 12 *Chuck- Rango 13 *Big Pauly- Rango 14 *Wally- Rango 15 *Clair- Rango 16 *Nick- Rango 17 *James- Rango 18 *Kahuna- Rango 19 *Prudence- Rango 20 *Radlynn- Rango 21 *Cletus- Rango 22 *Maggie- Rango 23 *Cecilia- Rango 24 *Ivy- Rango 25 *Hugo- Rango 26 *Mitch- Rango 27 *Sasha- Rango 28 *Connor- Rango 29 *Johnny- Rango 30 *Willow- Rango 31 *Kingsley- Rango 32 *Allan- Rango 33 *Lisa- Rango 34 *Sarge Fan- Rango 35 *Mindy- Rango 36 *Edna- Rango 37 *Bruna Romano- Rango 38 *Doan- Rango 39 *Utah- Rango 40 *Olga- Rango 41 *Alberto- Rango 42 *Matt Neff- Rango 43 *Mary- Rango 44 *Georgito- Rango 45 *Carlo Romano- Rango 46 *Kayla- Rango 47 *Cooper- Rango 48 *Akari- Rango 49 *Franco- Rango 50 *Hank- Rango 51 *Gremmie- Rango 52 *Xandra- Rango 53 *Captain Cori- Rango 54 *Vicky- Rango 55 *Sue- Rango 56 *Foodini- Rango 57 *Papa Louie- Rango 58 Cerradores *Bertha (remplaza a Ninjoy que era cerrador) *Boomer *Xolo *Pinch Hitwell (remplaza a Johnny que era cerrador) *Quinn *Kenji (remplaza al Professor Fitz que era un cerrador) *Jojo Ausente Este es el cuarto juego en el que nadie está ausente, después del Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Taco Mia!, y Papa's Wingeria. Equipos de Beisbol * Tomates de Tastyville * Sizzlers de Burgerburgh * Hardshells de Tacodale * Cocos de Isla Calypso * Carpinteros de Montaña de Arce * Bufalos de Starlight City * Bateros de Frostfield * Gondoleros de Portallini * Woolies de Powder Point * Crushers de Oniontown * Pavos de Toastwood * Samurais de Sakura Bay Actualizaciones de la Gameria *Se introduce un nuevo sistema de puntuación de muebles. *Los muebles están categorizados por temática mediante iconos de letras de colores, y hacer coincidir tres o más artículos temáticos, impulsará puntos. *Se puede cambiar el color y ajustar el contador. *Los clientes hacen más cosas en el vestíbulo, como el uso de gadgets. *Los clientes tienen más pasos de baile. *Los clientes tienen más reacciones a sus órdenes. *Insignias y mejoras se desbloquean con ingredientes (es decir, no se puede comprar la alarma kielbasa o ver la insignia kielbasa hasta que la kielbasa se desbloquee). *Después de servir a un cliente, el jugador será redirigido a la estación más necesaria (si es necesario ir a la parilla, va a ir a la estación de la parrilla, si es necesario recibir órdenes solamente, él va a ir a la estación de orden). Ingredientes El formato para los ingredientes es: Ingrediente (Rango desbloqueado) (Nivel Relacionado). Embutidos *'Perro caliente' (Comienzo) *'Salchicha Italiana' (Rango 4, con Rita) (Salchicha Server). *'Kielbasa '(Rango 11, con Rico) (Kielbasa Pro). *'Salchicha Vegetariana' (Rango 21, with Radlynn) (Go Green). *'Cheddarwurst' (Rango 28, with Sasha) (Cheesy Dogs). Panes *'Bun regular' (comienzo). *'Chicago Bun' (Día 2, con Tohru) (Chicago Style) *'Hoagie Bun' (Rango 8, con Penny) (Hoagie héroe) *'Pretzel Bun' (Rango 17, con Nick) (Twisted) *'Pumpernickel Bun' (Rango 25, con Ivy) (Hogar del horno) Ingredientes adicionales thumb|308px *'Chili' (Comienzo) (Make Rico Proud) *'Queso' (Comienzo) (Cheese Please) *'Relish' (Comienzo) (Relish Wrangler) *'Cebolla' (Rango 2 con Scooter) (Onion Chopper) *'Tomate picado' (Rango 3 con Greg) (You Say Tomato) *'Pimiento' (Rango 6, con Marty) (Sports Fan) *'Salsa Marinara' (Rango 7, con Zoe) (Saucy Dogs) *'Chucrut' (Rango 10 con little Edoardo) (Cabbage Patch) *'Condimento de Piña' (Rango 13, con Chuck) (Tropical Dogs) *'Verduras de Fajitas' (Rango 18, con James) (Fajita) *'Engrutidos' (Rank 20, With Prudence) (Pickle Dogs) *'Salsa' (Rango 27, con Mitch) (South of the Border) *'Tocino' (Rango 30, con Johnny) (Bacon Buddy) *'Hongos' (Rango 32, con Kingsley) (Make Room for Shrooms). Salsas *'Ketchup' (comienzo) (Condimento clásico). *'Mostaza' (comienzo) (Señor mostaza). *'Mustard Ballpark de Papa' (Rango 5, con Shannon) (En el estadio de béisbol). *'Mayonesa' (Rango 15, con Wally) (los perros frescos). *'Salsa Picante' (Rango 23, con Maggie) (salsa picante). *'Salsa de Cebolla Salvaje' (Rango 35, con Sarge Fan!) (Wild Side). Bebidas *'Fizzo' (Comienzo) (Fizz Whiz) *'Hyper Green' (Rango 9, con el profesor Fitz) (hiperactivo) *'Diet Fizzo' (Rango 14, con el Big Pauly) (Contar las calorías) *'Dr. Cherry' (Rango 19, con Kahuna) (The Doctor is In) *'Lemon Mist' (Rango 24, con Cecilia) (Lima Limón) *'Tangerine Pop' (Rango 29, con Connor) (Tangeriffic) thumb *'Root Beer' (Rango 33, con Allan) (Bondad espumosa) *'Purple Burple' (Rango 36, con Mindy) (Great Grapes)- Palomitas *'Palomitas con mantequilla' (comienzo)(mantequilla clasica). *'Caramelo Jack' (Rango 12 con Yippy)(Ataque Jack) *'Maíz Hervido' (Rango 16, con Clair) (maíz dulce) *'Maíz con chocolate' (Rango 22, con Cletus) (Chocolatier) *'Maíz picante' (Rango 26, con Hugo) (Con faldas ya lo loco) *'Remolino de Canela '(Rango 31, con Willow) (Remolino Es) *'Maíz de Cheddar' (Rango 34, con Lisa) (Cheddar es mejor) *'Maíz de algodón' (Rango 37, con Edna) (Cotton Candy Fan) Trivia *Pinch Hitwell lleva un traje diferente cada vez que entra, de acuerdo con lo que el equipo está jugando ese día. Él es el primer personaje para hacerlo. *Ambos chefs Taylor y Peggy también aparecieron como los clientes en primer día en Papa's Pancakeria. *La salsa caliente en este juego se encuentra en la misma botella que la salsa suave de Papa's Taco Mia!. *Las verduras Fajita de este juego son las mismas que los pimientos de Taco Mia!. *3 de los temporizadores de carne son similares a los de Papa's Burgeria. El temporizador de Vegie Dog es similar al temporizador Patty Rare en Burgeria, el temporizador del Hot Dog es similar al temporizador Medio Patty y el temporizador Kielbasa es similar al temporizador Patty Well-Done. *Si un trabajador (a medida o no) lleva camisa azul de Taylor (con el que se considera como una chaqueta) y una camisa de manga larga, entonces habrá brechas que muestran la piel. *Esta es la primera Gameria desde Taco Mia donde el cliente se ve en la comida en vez de tratar de ella. *Los dos primeros carteles del marcador del estadio, significa qué clase de perro caliente y pan de los dos primeros clientes van a ordenar. Cuando termina el día, no aparecen estos carteles. *Este es el primer juego en el que se puede ver el primer cliente, pero no el segundo, pero aún así sus órdenes. *Este juego dio dos pistas sobre los próximos juegos. El primero era la camisa de Radlynn que tiene Radley Madish en él (así dando una pista sobre Papa Louie 2), y el segundo fue el equipo Frostfield Bateadores (que dio una pista sobre Cupcakeria del Papa). *Una vez desbloqueado algún ingrediente, el siguiente rango tendrá un nombre que hace referencia a ella. *La orden de Xandra es la más grande, incluso más grande que el Big Pauly. *Cada cliente ordenará una vez que las palomitas de maíz que quiere se desbloquee. Las palomitas de maíz que quieren no cambian al igual que los refrescos. *No hay ningún inconveniente en que las palomitas no entren en la caja. Si las palomitas sobresalen y es el que el cliente quería, junto con la soda que quería todavía va a dar el 100% en la estación de pop. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de Cocina Categoría:Categoria:Juegos Categoría:2012 Categoría:Papa's Hot Doggeria